Good Guy VS Dummy
by Ruby Marina
Summary: Two well-known characters come together in this crossover, inspired by fanart on DeviantArt. Humour and violence ensues. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

It was Christmas Eve, 1995, and silence spread through the Scott household like a fine mist.  
Silence beyond the rapid pitter-patter of small shoes, that is. In the light from the giant tree, the shadows of the room were dimly lit, and it guided the small child-like figure's way to the presents stored beneath.  
He kept a sharp ear out, should the owners of the house awaken. He shifted through the boxes, finding the largest one at the back. He glared at the packaging.  
"I knew I could sense another around here..." He muttered to himself as he tore a small piece of the corner to look underneath the wrapping.  
It seemed to be a large leather case of some sort. Now things were getting interesting. But he'd wait until morning to find out the full surprise. Chucky grinned as the multicoloured lights lit up his face.  
"And who might you be, Dummy?"

* * *

A/N - I DO NOT own Child's Play's Chucky, or the to-be-revealed Dummy.


	2. You And I Are One Now

Chapter 1 - You And I Are One Now.

Feet thundered down the stairs in the early hours of the morning, snow falling in the faint light outside on the horizon of the neighbourhood.  
The youngest, an orange-haired freckled boy of seven, sat in the dim light of the tree clutching his Good Guy doll in excitement while his parents and sister traipsed down the stairs behind him.  
Nearly twenty minutes and a boxful of torn wrapping-paper later, a collection of items had been gathered by each person - books, toys, the lastest handheld videogame console and some games, along with clothing, jewellery and movie video casettes - and two larger presents still lay under the tree. One was a Good Guy Tool Set.  
"Go ahead, Miranda, that last one's yours."  
The elder sister moved her dyed-brown hair over shoulder, only glancing at the torn corner as she carefully unwrapped the rest of the large leather case. She unclipped the clasp and opened it, reading the small metal plate inside.  
"Slappy."  
She cautiously brought out the heavy wooden dummy, dressed in a smart black suit and red bow tie with green eyes,orange hair and eyebrows. She slipped her hand into the dummy's back and turned the head towards her brother.  
"Looks like your Good Guy has some competition."  
She turned to the parents, grinning with shining eyes.  
"Thank you!"  
"What's that in his pocket?" Young Timmy had noticed something white tucked into the fabric.  
Miranda reached with her free hand and brought a small card out of Slappy's shirt pocket.  
"It's not a calling card..."  
She tilted her head.  
"Must be Latin or something..."  
"What's it say, sis?"  
Miranda cleared her throat and clearly pronounced the words.  
"Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano." She slipped the card back into the pocket.  
"Any idea what it means?"  
"None whatsoever, dad."  
No-one noticed Chucky turn his head and narrow his eyes a fraction at the dummy. He'd seen the faintest spark of life light up in those glossy eyes.  
"Let's introduce 'em!"  
Timmy's voice was enough to break through Chucky's thoughts and the doll immediatley reverted to his usual bright-eyed friendly smile. Chucky was adjusted so he was facing the dummy.  
"Chucky, say hi to the dummy."  
Beneath the faint whirr of motors moving his mouth and eyelids and activating his voice box, Chucky spoke.  
"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend to the end! Hidey-ho! Ha ha ha."  
Miranda put on as deep a voice as she could while moved Slappy's mouth up and down in reply.  
"Hello Chucky, I'm Slappy. Are you enjoying this Christmas?"  
"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?"  
"Maybe after breakfast," Sandra, the mother, interjected.  
"How about waffles?"  
She stood up, straightening her dressing gown as she headed to the kitchen.  
"Who wants to help?"  
The kids stood and dashed out of the room instantly while the father gathered the full box of paper, following in the same direction.  
The two toys were alone, and were alert to the voices in the kitchen. Slappy slowly turned his head to his new 'companion'.  
"The girl's right y'know, Chuck, you've got competition." He growled in a low raspy voice.  
Chucky turned his own head in typical Good Guy fashion.  
"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend to the end! Hidey-ho! Ha ha ha."  
Slappy glared, his orange eyebrows lowering over his own large eyes.  
"Is that all you can say?"  
Chucky blinked and glared back.  
"Not to you, pal. And this family's mine."  
"Wanna bet?"  
Chucky clenched his fist.  
"Bring it, Woody."  
Slappy chuckled.  
"Just think you should know, buddy..."  
He gestured to the card.  
"With the rest of this family... You and I are one now..."  
Chucky sneered in amusement.  
"Not on your life."

* * *

A/N - I DO NOT own Child's Play's Chucky (Universal Studios), or Slappy (RL Stine's Goosebumps).


	3. Drama Queen

Chapter 2 - Drama Queen.

The next few days passed with incident as both dolls remained silent in planning. The first sign anything was starting - as minor as it may have been - was when Timmy woke up early one morning to find Chucky glowering ovevr his scattered tools, fists clenched in silent anger.  
_How did he manage to get in here so quietly and back out so quickly?_  
"Chucky?"  
The Good Guy looked over a little at the lad climbing out of bed. Being as young as he was, he was still guillable enough to believe his human-like doll was human enough to walk and talk by himself.  
"Were you playing?"  
"No..." Chucky growled in a low voice, so as to not wake the parents.  
"This was the dummy."  
"But Slappy's in Miranda's room."  
"And we both know you put these neatly away last night..."  
A small pause.  
"Let's go ask her."  
Chucky blinked in surprise as he found himsel being picked up and carried, reverting to his cheery doll state. Timmy stopped outside his sister's ajar door and knocked, waiting.  
"Mmph... Yeah?" A sleepy voice mumbled from within.  
The door opened further and the two peeked in at the sister's messy brown hair. One half-open eye peered blearily at them as they stepped into the room.  
"Hey, kiddo... What's up?"  
"Chucky says Slappy opened and tipped out his tool kit..."  
Miranda looked over at the desk facing the bed, the limp wooden dool sitting apparently lifeless on the swivel chair.  
"Slappy's still in the chair where I left him last night, look..."  
The two did, then at a subtle tap from Chucky, Timmy lowered his ear to listen to his quiet whispering.  
"Chucky says Slappy sneaked in my room, threw the tools out of the box then scurried back out..."  
"Don't you think I would have heard footsteps?"  
"Isn't your door normally closed at night?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"It was ajar just now..."  
Miranda frowned.  
"Is it your business to check if I went to the bathroom in the night just because I left my door open?"  
"Just being a concerned brother..."  
"Well.. That's thoughtful, but I'm sure it was just a once-off...No need to worry, OK?"  
"OK... Sorry to wake you..."  
Timmy backed out as quietly as Miranda covered her head with the duvet. Neither noticed Chucky's glare at Slappy's triumphant smirk.

As the moon filtered through the slit in the curtains, the door to Miranda's room cracked open enough to let a three-foot doll into the room. He'd spent all day thinking up the perfect revenge. Simple, yet humiliating.  
He could feel the dummy watching him from the swivel chair as he crept closer, despite his complete stillness. He waited until he was in earshot, and his memory played back the words from the card.  
_Seemed like it was an activation spell... If I've guessed right, it should work the other way too._  
He sneered as he started to whisper.  
"Karru marri odonna-"  
Slappy sat up a little, his head clicked sharply in Chucky's direction as he chanted. He too kept a low voice.  
"What are you doing?"  
"- loma molonu karrano!"  
Slappy fell limply back and Chucky grinned.  
_I knew it._  
"Gotcha."  
He turned for the desk and crept closer, opening the drawers in his search.

Slappy reawoke to the repeating of the chant and watched a smirking Chucky scurry out of the room with a loud whisper of "Goodnight, princess!". Suspicious as one would be, Slappy climbed high enough to see into the mirror on the sister's desk. His eyes widened at the sight. Chucky had decorated his face in the girl's make-up.  
_What? How dare he..._  
Glaring, he slipped off the chair and followed the Good Guy doll, finding him sitting on the edge of Timmy's bed, triumphant smirk etched onto his face. Slappy fought to keep his voice as a low enough level that only Chucky could hear.  
"What's the big idea?"  
"What? It's called revenge... And it looks good on you..."  
Slappy growled.  
"I'll get you back for this, Chuck..."  
"Give it your best shot, princess."  
Chucky snickered as Slappy retreated back to Miranda's room. As the dummy closed the door behind him, he gained a flash of realisation. He allowed himself a low chuckle as he climbed back onto the chair.  
"We'll see who gets the last laugh, Chucks..."  
The Good Guy doll watched before glancing to Timmy, then to Miranda's room door and shaking his head.  
"Heh, drama queen."

* * *

A/N - I DO NOT own Child's Play's Chucky (Universal Studios), or Slappy and his spell (RL Stine's Goosebumps).


End file.
